Young Avengers (TV Series Season 1)
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: This is Young Avengers in my version that mostly look like Young Justice but some episodes are my own and might have crossover episodes with other like Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or Winx Club and the others.
1. Introducing Characters

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice.

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice.

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull Invasions.

Chapter 1 Introducing Characters

Heroes

Young Avengers/The Team

- Triton

- Spider-Man/Peter Parker

- A-Bomb/Rick Jones

- Torus Storm/Super-Storm

- Sunfire/Shiro Yoshida

- Ghost Rider/Danny Ketch

- Clea/Clea Strange

- Tigra/Greer Nelson

- Vampire by Night/Nina Price

- Domino/Neena Thurman

- Mockingbird/Barbara Morse

Allies

The Avengers

- Iron Man/Tony Stark

- J.A.R.V.I.S

- Hulk/Bruce Banner

- Captain America/Steve Roger

- Thor/Thor Odinson

- Hawkeye/Clint Barton

- Black Panther/King T'Challa

- Black Widow/Natasha Romannoff

- Wasp/Janet Van Dyne

- Yellowjacket/Hank Pym

- Sealord/Prince Namor

- Vision

- Jocasta

- Awesome Android

- Reptil/Humberto Lopez

The X-Men

- Professor X/Charles Xavier

- Storm/Ororo Munroe

- White Queen/Emma Frost

- Cyclops/Scott Summer

- Gambit/Remy LeBeau

- Wolverine/Logan

- Rouge/Anna Marie

- Beast/Hank McCoy

- Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner

- Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff

- Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff

- Magik/Illyana Rusputin

- Colossus/Peter Rusputin

- Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde

- Iceman/Robert Drake

Legion of Monsters

- Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange

- Werewolf by Night/Jack Russell

- Ghost Rider/Johnny Blaze

- Lilith/Lilith Dracul

- Manphibian

- Wendigo King

- Man-Thing

- The Living Mummy/N'Kantu

- The Living Gargoyle/Gorgolla

Fantastic Five

- Mister Fantastic/Reed Richards

- Invisible Woman/Susan Storm

- Human Torch/Johnny Storm

- The Thing/Ben Grimm

- Ms. Fantastic/Lyja Storm

S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D

S.H.I.E.L.D

- Nick Fury

- Maria Hills

- Phil Coulson

- Falcon/Samuel Wilson

- Mandroids

S.W.O.R.D

- Ms. Marvel/Carol Danvers

- Abigail Brand

- Sydren

Guardians of Galaxy

- Star-Lord/Peter Quill

- Gamora

- Groot

- Rocket Raccoon

- Mantis

Villains

Cabal

- Red Skull/Johann Schmidt

- M.O.D.O.C/George Tarleton

- Attuma

* Tyrak

* Orka

- Mandarin/Mei Li

* Fin Fang Foom

* Doombots

- Norman Osborn

* Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius

* Deadpool/Wade Thurman

- Surtur

* Amora the Enchantress

* Skurge the Executioner

* Fire Demons

- Stegron

* Sauron

Lethal Legion

- Doctor Doom/Victor Von Doom

- Leader/Samuel Sterns

- Abomination/Emil Blonsky

- Living Laser/Arthur Parks

- Loki/Loki Laufeyson

- Magneto/Max Eisenhardt

HYDRA

- Madame Viper/Ophelia Sarkissian

- King Cobra/Klaus Vorhees

- Constrictor/Frank Schlichting

- Arnim Zola

A.I.M

- Scientist Supreme

- Technovore

- Whiplash/Anton Vanko

- Crimson Dynamo/Ivan Vanko

Maggia

- Orb/Drake Shannon

- Deathwatch

- Aquadect/Peter Zante

- Scarecrow/Ebenezer Laughton

Subterrenean

- Mole Man/Harvey Elder

- Moloids

- Tricephalous

Makluans

- Makluan Overlord

- Axonn-Karr

- Ultimo

- Sunturion

Mysterio/Quentin Beck

Whirlwind/David Cannon

Super-Skrull/Kl'rt

Chemistro/Curtis Carr

Blizzard/Donald Gill

Blackout/Marcus Daniel

Rhino/Alex O'Hirn

Lizard/Curt Conner

Mad Thinker

Super-Adaptoid

Blackheart

Firebrand

Melter

Zzzax

Supporting Characters

Humans

- Rumiko Fujikawa

- Happy Hogan

- Gwen Stacy

- Roxanne Simpson

Skrulls

- Queen Veranke

- Princess Anelle

- Skrull Ambassador

- Super-Skrulls

Kree

- Captain Mar-Vell

- Supreme Intelligent

- Ronan the Accuser

- Kree Ambassador

- Yon-Rogg

- Kree Sentries

Shi'ar

- Emperor D'Ken

- Prime Minister Araki

- Lilandra Neramani

- Shi'ar Ambassador

- Imperial Guards

Cotati

- Swordman/Jacques Duquesne

- Sequoia

- Cotati Ambassador

Korbonites

- Beta Ray Bill

- Korbonite Ambassador

- Councils of Three

Drenx

- Drenx Ambassador

- The Supreme Chancellor

Atlantean

- Lady Dorma

- Namora

- Giganto

Asgardian

- Odin

- Sif

- Valkyrie

- Warriors Three

Dark Elves and Light Elves

* Dark Elves

- Malekith the Accursed

- Algrim the Strong

* Light Elves

- Lord Fray

- Princess Tora

- Faradei

Sentinels

- Master Mold

- Nimrod

- Mark I Sentinels

- Prowlers

- Trackers

Crossover characters

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Hamato Clan

- Leonardo Hamato

- Raphael Hamato

- Donnatello Hamato

- Michelangelo Hamato

- Master Splinter/Hamato Yoshi

Foot Clan and the Kraang

- The Shredder/Oroku Saki

- Karai

- Foot Robot Soldiers

- Tiger Claw

- Rahzar/Chris Bradford

- Fishface/Xever

- Baxter Stockman

- M.O.U.S.E.R.S

- Kraang Prime

- Biotroid

- Mrs. Campbell

More characters will be add. 


	2. Independence Day

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 2 Independence Day

June 16 2013 at 11:38 at Chinatown in New York City...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Yo Zzzax!"Said A-Bomb

"RMM?!"

"Has gift for you!"Said A-Bomb and he's roll himself to Zzzax and his then go through his chest and explode him.

"ROARRR!"

"Nice Rick."Said Hulk

"Okay can we go now? Today's that day!"Said A-Bomb

At Senate Building...

"HYDRA ATTACK!"Shouted Madame Viper and the HYDRA soldiers start to shoot laser out

"Hey Viper!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot laser to the HYDRA-Bots that stand in the sea.

"IRON MAN!"Said Madame Viper

"Along with his sidekick... Spider-Man!"Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to the HYDRA Dreadnought

and throw it to hit at another two.

Iron Man shoot Uni-Beam to the HYDRA-Bots and then he's turn to the HYDRA soldiers and take all them down.

"Okay Viper. Want to get hurt first or surrender without get hurt?"Asked Spider-Man

"I think... not both!"Said Madame Viper and he's throw a smoke bomb on the ground and escape.

"She's escape again!"Said Spider-Man

"Don't worry we will find her."Said Iron Man

"Yeah! because today's that day!"Said Spider-Man

At Hydro-Base...

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Freedom is mine!"Said Blackout

"Not so fast you villain!"Said Sealord and he's jump out from the water and punch him but he bend down.

"You alone can't againts me!"Said Blackout and he's shoot lightning to him and he's fall into the sea.

"See! You can't againts me!"Said Blackout and then Triton jump out from the water

and use his sword make scar on face of Blackout and punch him fall on the ground.

"But I can againts you."Said Triton

"Nice work Triton."Said Sealord

"Your majesty, Prince Namor and today's that day."Said Triton

At Subterrenea...

"Don't let them get away!"Said Mole Man

"Sorry Mole Chap! But today I has important thing to do."Said Reptil

"The name is Mole Man! And you can't go anywhere!"Said Mole Man and the Moloids

run to grab Reptil, Wasp and Yellowjacket.

"Retreat?"Asked Yellowjacket

"Sorry but I want to hurt them!"Said Wasp she's fly to the Moloids and shoot laser to them.

"Had same idea Wasp."Said Reptil and he's transform into Triceratop and run hit the Moloids and Mole Man.

"TRICEPHALOUS!"Shouted Mole Man and the giant three-headed worm known as Tricephalous crwal out from the cave.

"ROARRR!"

Reptil transform in to Allosaurus and threaten to eat Mole Man.

"Order it to go back where it come from or I will eat you!"Said Reptil

"Okay! Just don't eat me please!"Said Mole Man and he's order the Tricephalous to go back into the cave.

"Now let's go today's that day!"Said Reptil.

After end the threats of supervillains the four heroes led their sidekicks to the place that

they promise that one day they will see and enter inside.

"Welcome to Avengers Mansion the operation base of the Avengers."said Sealord

"Cool!"Said Spider-Man

"Finally!"Said Triton

"WOO-HOO!"Said A-Bomb

"Nice!"Said Reptil

"Let's get in."Said Iron Man and he's walk with his friends and their sidekicks into the Avengers Mansion.

"WOW!"Said The Boys

"For now, look like you can't called us sidekicks anymore!"Said Spider-Man

"So what about another place?"Asked Reptil

"What do you mean?"Asked A-Bomb

"Avengers Tower! the secret operation base and the secret meeting place of every superheroes!"Said Reptil and Iron Man, Sealord and

Hulk go to look at Yellowjacket and Wasp.

"Wasn't me!"Said Yellojacket

"Sorry but... he's our sidekick!"Said Wasp

"Jan... I can't believe you did this!"Said Yellowjacket

"You didn't trust us don't you?"Asked Reptil

"Reptil we didn't mean-"Said Wasp

"I QUIT!"Shouted Reptil and he's walk out from the Avengers Mansion.

"We will talk about this later. We had to works to do. HYDRA and A.I.M act very strange pass these few months."Said Iron Man

"Waiting at here. We will be back later."Said Sealord

"So... what are we gonna do now?"Asked A-Bomb

"What about a game?"Asked Spider-Man

"Game?"Asked Triton

"Yes. It's called spy on Oscorp... Sentinels Factory 326."Said Spider-Man

Same day at 18:49 at Oscorp Sentinels Factory 326...

Spider-Man jump to window, open it and go inside with Triton and A-Bomb.

"We're in!"Said Spider-Man and he's go to the elevator with Triton and A-Bomb.

"Remember if this out of control. I will contact to the Avengers."Said Triton

"Sure I remember."Said Spider-Man

"This building have only two floor. Why do they need elevator?"Asked A-Bomb

"Wait!"Said Spider-Man and he's see the three button and he's press it and the elevator send them down very deep below the surface.

"WOW!"Said The Boys when they see many of secret Sentinels Factory underground.

At Sentienls Control Room...

"Detect the threats. Master Mold to Sentinels. Three intruders had invaded into the underground factory."Said Master Mold

At Underground Factory...

"Intruders Alert! Intruders Alert!"Said Trackers and they run after the boys.

Two Mark I Sentinels stand in front of them and shoot laser to them but Spider-Man

shoot web to them and shock them with the electric and destroy them.

Triton jump on back to Tracker and use his claws cut it heads. Another two Trackers run to A-Bomb and

he's punch, smash and destroy them and throw to the last two Trackers and destroy it.

"Hello Spider-Man. Long time no see."Said Doctor Octopus and he's jump down from the ceiling.

"Doc Ock?!"Asked Spider-Man

"AHAHAHAHAAA! And you brought friends to come with you? So nice. This is gonna be fun!"Said Doctor Octopus

"I think not Ock!"Said A-Bomb and he's run to punch Doc Ock but he use his tentacle arms grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"OUCH!"Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man and Triton run to to grab him but Doc Ock jump on the ceiling and shoot electric from his tentacles arm to them.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Both Spider-Man and Triton

"Now I have three sidekicks of three superheroes of New York... in my hands! AHAHAHAHAAAAA!"Laughed Doctor Octopus

Later in Doc Ock's Lab...

"... oh my head!"Said Spider-Man

"What happened to us?"Asked A-Bomb

"Why don't we ask them?"Asked Triton and he's point his face to Doctor Octopus and the two Mark I Sentinels.

"OCK! What're you gonna do with us?"Asked A-Bomb

"Get your powers to upgarde the Sentinels but don't worry about your powers

because you can't survive between I try to get you DNA."Said Doctor Octopus

"HEY! We need to use our DNA!"Said Spider-Man

"What're you gonna do? You can't even break out if the force field around your capsules still operating."Said Doctor Octopus

"We won't know if... not TRY!"Said A-Bomb and he's roll him and break out from the capsule and destroy two Mark I Sentinels.

"Don't worry..."Said A-Bomb and he's shut down the force field and free his friends.

"Let's go!"Said Spider-Man and when they gone Doctor Octopus stand up.

"Master Mold, the Intruders are going to the Project Nimrod, repeat they're going to Project Nimrod."Said Doctor Octopus

"Sentinels, defense Project Nimrod."Said Master Mold and every kind of Sentinels in the underground factory go to defense the Project Nimrod.

A-Bomb roll himself hit the every Mark I Sentinels in his way. Spider-Man shoot his web to Tracker and throw hit another two.

Triton use his sword cut and poke many of the Prowlers.

"That the last one."Said Spider-Man and he's throw Tracker hit the door and explode it and go inside with A-Bomb and Triton.

"WOW!"Said A-Bomb

"What kind of Sentinel is that?"Asked Triton

"I heard they called it... Project Nimrod."Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man walk to the computer and open files about Project Nimrod.

"It is... a Super-Sentinel! Unlike, any others, this Sentinel have many powers of the mutants of X-Men!"Said Spider-Man

"How much powers it has now?"Asked A-Bomb

"70 percent."Said Spider-Man

"That can't be good!"Said Triton

"Let's break it!"Said A-Bomb and he's walk near and ready to punch it.

"No! The force field!"Said Triton and he's grab A-Bomb right hand.

"PHEW!"Said A-Bomb

"Access denied."Said Said Computer after Spider-Man try to hack into computer.

"The password is different from the other computer."Said Spider-Man

"Or maybe we shut down the tunnels that give it powers."Said A-Bomb and he's point to the tunnels that fuse behind the capsule.

They go behind the capsule and cut the tunnels from the capsules.

"YES!"Said The Boys but then Nimrod is free from the capsule.

"NO!"Said The Boys when they see Nimrod come out.

"Destroy threats of masters."Said Nimrod and he's it's shoot laser from it eyes to them.

"Masters?"Asked Spider-Man and Nimrod use it telepathy pick them up and throw him hit the wall.

"Destroy threats of masters."Said Nimrod and he's shoot laser to them but it's explode the wall and the boys escape out from there.

But Nimrod is follow them and shoot laser from it's eyes to them but A-Bomb roll himself and Triton grab him

and throw him through Nimrod and destroy it.

"PHEW! That was close!"Said Spider-Man and then Iron Man, Wasp, Yellowjacket, Hulk, Thing, Invisible Woman, Cyclops, Wolverine and Magik arrive.

"Ah-oh!"Said A-Bomb

"I said wait in the Avengers Mansion."Said Iron Man

"We just want to gain more trust from you guys!"Said A-Bomb

"Yeah! We deserve that don't we?"Asked Spider-Man

"I think we... deserve it."Said Triton

"From the look of your job. It's very impressive. Look like we have to investigate Oscorp closer."Said Yellowjacket

"Tony I think about this all along. We need more to help us to doing things we can't do."Said Magik

"Well, but they need their own base and I known one."Said Iron Man

June 17 2013 at 10:19 at Avengers Island...

"The Avengers Island... now is your."Said Iron Man

"SWEET!"Said A-Bomb

"COOL!"Said Spider-Man

"Vision, Iceman and Shadowcat will be your trainers."Said Captain America

"And now meet new members Nina Price and her is alias Vampire by Night who is niece of Jack Russell

and this is Greer Nelson her alias is Tigra, her mentor is Wendigo King."Said Wasp

The two slender monster girls walk out from the shadow and reveal themselves to the boys.

"Hi boys."Said Tigra

"Nice to meet you guys."Said Vampire by Night

"This job look getting better and better!"Said A-Bomb

At Oscorp Sentinel Factory 326 in Secret Meeting Room...

"They freed and destroyed Nimrod but don't worry I can fix this. If you give me enough time."Said Doctor Octopus

"Of course we will."Said C-4

"Good but I interested in those kids."Said C-2

"The Avengers and other heroes will use them for the dirty works."Said C-3

"The Cabal must still... be unknown."Said C-1 


	3. For Animal Kind

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 3 For Animal Kind

June 20 2013 at 19:39 at Oscorp in New York City...

"HELP!"Shouted Norman osborn and the 1800s car drive by two anthropomorphic animals are drive jump across his head.

"Now... look what we found Rhino. A coward that hurt our kind!"Said Lizard

"Let's punish him!"Said Rhino and Lizard grab his hunting gun and shoot laser to Norman Osborn.

"AHH!"Screamed Norman Osborn and he's run into his building.

"Get him!"Said Lizard and Rhino drive car to the building and break the door and go inside.

"I... am... Norman Osborn! Did you know that how much powerful I am in this city?

Now I will-"Said Norman Osborn and Lizard use his tail slap at his face and fall on the ground.

"Excellent shot Doc. Right at the face!"Said Rhino

"Now... let's see-"Said Lizard and then the fire chain is hit at face of Rhino.

"Riders!"Said Lizard and he's go to look at two superheroes that called themselves Ghost Riders.

"You evil must be punish!"Said Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)

"Sorry but this is the business for animal kind."Said Lizard and he's throw knives to them but they use their fire chains slap them off.

"Get him and get out of here!"Said Lizard and Rhino grab the CEO of Oscorp and drive out with Lizard.

"Follow them!"Said Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch) and he's ride with his mentor follow the two eco-terrorists.

"Rhino slow them down please?"Asked Lizard

"With pleasure!"Said Rhino and he's grab a bomb and throw it to the Ghost Riders.

"BOOM!"

They both stop chasing and let them go first.

"We failed!"Said Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze)

Same night at 20:12 at Avengers Island...

"Team."Said Shadowcat and she's walk in with Iron Man and Iceman.

"Hi Iron Man!"Said Spider-Man

"I got mission for you. It's from Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider."Said Iron Man and he's open holocomputer.

"What! We will be working with the Ghost Rider?! COOL!"Said A-Bomb

"What's the place that you will send us?"Asked Vampire by Night

"Stark Solutions."Said Iron Man

"At Stark Solutions? Why?"Asked Spider-Man

"I can't wait to meet him again!"Said Tigra

"Wait! you know them?"Asked Spider-Man

"Of course we known them."Said Vampire by Night

"Ghost Rider who is a teenager is my boyfriend."Said Tigra and A-Bomb is upset when he heard this.

"I might be the next target."Said Iron Man

"Target of who?"Asked Tigra and Iron Man open files of two eco-terrorists that fighted with the Ghost Riders.

"Of them."Said Iron Man

"Doc Conner and Alex?!"Asked Spider-Man

"Why they're still as animals?"Asked A-Bomb

"Because for this."Said Iron Man and open video of CCTV from Oscorp.

"Sorry but this is business for animal kind."Said Lizard

"For animal kind?"Asked Spider-Man

"I know love animals is good but this is too much far!"Said Vampire by Night

Later at Stark Solutions...

"Want to go out with me tonight?"Asked Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch)

"Sorry I already be with Tony Stark, the CEO of Stark Solutions who is my love."Said Rumiko

"Question, what're we looking for again?"Asked A-Bomb

"Two anthropomorphic animals that want to kill Tony Stark is enough?"Said Rumiko

"Thanks Rumiko."Said Spider-Man and he's take A-Bomb with him.

"Man... I kind of... jealous Tony. I mean look at her!"Said Spider-Man and he's look back at Rumiko.

"What a sexy girl!"Said Spider-Man

"But she is an adult now and she's with Tony."Said A-Bomb

"I know. I just... no any girls like me."Said Spider-Man

"What about Gwen?"Asked A-Bomb

"NO! NO! NO! NOOO! I like her just as friend!"Said Spider-Man

"Really?"Asked A-Bomb

"Really!"Said Spider-Man

"BOOM!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Lizard and Rhino when they drive their car into the building.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Iron Man and he's fly through the ceiling and grab Rhino with him.

"Okay you animal! prepare to get hurt!"Said Iron Man who is now wearing the Hulkbuster suit.

"That's you Stark!"Said Rhino and he's use hit on back of Iron Man, grab him and throw him hit the wall.

"Pity Iron Man!"Said Rhino

"Okay... now my turn!"Said Iron Man and he's run to Rhino and punch at him.

Two Ghost Riders use their fire chains grab him but Rhino grab their chains and throw them hit Iron Man.

"You kids should not be here!"Said Lizard and he's grab his hunting gun and shoot laser to Spider-Man.

"Doc Conner! Why you doing all of this?"Asked A-Bomb

"Because of what these industrialists had done to animal kind!"Said Lizard and he's shoot laser to him.

"Rhino destroy Iron Man!"Said Rhino and he's run hit Iron Man and throw him to the Ghost Riders and Rumiko.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rumiko

"NOOOOO!"Shouted Tigra and she and Vampire by Night grab his legs and throw him to the wall.

Tigra jump to him and kick his chin and Vampire by Night punch at his stomach very hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Rhino and Vampire by Night kick at his face and he's fall unconcious.

"When was the last time you want to be heroes?!"Asked Lizard and he's throw knives to Spider-Man

but he's shoot web to them and then to Lizard and throw him hit the wall.

"ROARRR!"

Lizard accident see Rumiko who is the secretary and lover of Tony Stark, so he grab her to go with him.

"TONY!"Shouted Rumiko

"RUMIKO!"Shouted Iron Man

"If can't get Iron Man, I will get her his lover!"Said and he's wake Rhino and drive out from Stark Solutions with him.

"RUMIKO! NO!"Shouted Iron Man and he's fly throuh the wall and follow them.

"Oh this moment again! Rhino please..."Said Lizard

"With pleasure!"Said Rhino and he's throw a bomb to Iron Man.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Iron Man

"TONY!"Shouted Rumiko

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Shouted Iron Man

Later at Avengers Island...

"Tony is very upset."Said Spider-Man

"We have to do something!"Said Tigra

"Like what?"Asked A-Bomb

"I-I don't know."Said Vampire by Night

"Go and rescue her!"Said Ghost Rider (Danny Ketch)

"Great idea Danny!"Said Tigra and she's hug him.

"But where are they?"Asked A-Bomb

"They have the genetics that are modified from DNA of animals that lived in Kenya in Africa..."Said Spider-Man

"The place that like savannah?"Asked Vampire by Night

"No place like that in New York. Or maybe they might be in place of wild animals."Said Spider-Man

"And anwser is... wild but where?"Asked A-Bomb

"I known one."Said Spider-Man

Same night at 20:31 at Greenhouse of Lizard and Rhino...

"Now it's long enough."Said Rhino after he's drink a coffee.

"Lady and gentleman, time to let the hunt... begin!"Said Lizard and he's grab one of croissants in a dish and eat it.

"What are you two waiting for! Keep going!"Said Rhino

On the roof of the Greenhouse...

"Let's get in!"Said Spider-Man and he's crawl inside the Greenhouse with his teammates.

"Now let's find Rumiko and Mr. Osborn."Said A-Bomb

15 minutes later...

"There they are!"Said Tigra and she's point to them on the bridge and Lizard and Rhino are walk to them too.

"And Lizard and Rhino found them too!"Said A-Bomb

"Not for long."Said Spider-Man and he's shoot his web to the ceiling and drag himself up

and kick Lizard and Rhino fall from the bridge into the pool.

"Come with me!"Said Spider-Man and he's carry Norman and Rumiko and jump down from the bridge.

"GRR!"

"Uh-oh!"Said Vampire by Night

"Danny you take them to their home. We will deal with Lizard and Rhino."Said Tigra

"Now kids. If you want to be replacement... just ask!"Said Lizard and Rhino run to them.

A-Bomb grab Rhino and punch him at face and throw him hit the palm tree.

Tigra and Vampire by Night run to Lizard and kick at his face and he's use his tail slap them back at face.

Rhino grab A-Bomb and throw him to Spider-Man but he jump out and shoot web to Rhino and Lizard and drag them hit each other.

"Well... look like we must retreat! Rhino..."Said Lizard

"Of course!"Said Rhino and he's grab a chemical bomb out.

"Uh-oh! That's not a ordinary bomb! It's chemical bomb!"Said Spider-Man when he's see the glowing green water inside the bomb.

"Bye-bye!"Said Lizard and Rhino throw a bomb and it's explode and it's make a huge smoke in the Greenhouse.

"Where are they?"Asked A-Bomb

"Our mission is complete. It's no matter about them now."Said Vampire by Night

"Yeah! Sweet victory!"Said Tigra

"But they are escaped. Norman and Rumiko might be safe but those two are still out there. This might not over yet."Said Spider-Man

Same night at 21:00 at Avengers Island...

"I had to admit, from mission of this night that you did."Said Shadowcat

"Well done Team."Said Vision

"And don't worry Kitty no any freaky animals will hurt you if I still here."Said Iceman and she's try to kiss Kitty but he push him away.

"Don't worry. We can do it later... if... we are alone."Said Shadowcat

"Speaking about love. I have other thing to do."Said Spider-Man

Later at Gwen's house...

"This might be very late... but can you... date... with me?"Asked Peter

"I thought I will never heard you say that!"Said Gwen and she's kiss him on his cheek and go out with him. 


	4. Fall Of Atlantis

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 4 Fall Of Atlantis

June 20 2013 at 17:16 at HYDRA Secret Base Operation 637...

"The army is ready like you order Red Skull."Said Madame Viper

"Good, our ally are waiting for us. So don't let them wait."Said Red Skull

"Now... move on!"Said Madame Viper and the army that filled with 50 HYDRA-Bots are move into the sea and go to meet their ally.

Same night at 18:27 at Atlantean Rebellion Secret Base...

"Red Skull said he will send his army to help us, so where is it?!"Asked Orka

"We must waiting for his army arrival."Said Attuma

"Lord Attuma. Look!"Said Tyrak and he's point upon his head to the big army of HYDRA-Bots.

"Well finally!"Said Orka

"The invasion of Atlantis... had... begin!"Said Attuma

June 22 2013 at 18:58 at Avengers Island...

"We had news from Namor, the Prince of Atlantis about the invasion."Said Yellowjacket

"Invasion of Atlantean Barbarians? I think Namor and Triton can handle this."Said Spider-Man

"With the normal barbarians but now they were helped by HYDRA."Said Wasp

"HYDRA helped them? Why?"Asked Vampire by Night

"We didn't know yet."Said Iron Man

"Your mission is go to meet Captain America and his sidekick at the harbor of New York City."Said Yellowjacket

"Are you kidding me? We will be working alongside with Captain America?! COOL!"Said A-Bomb

"Count me and Danny out. I'm a werecat and Danny has power of fire."Said Tigra and he's walk out with Ghost Rider.

"So... how can we go to meet Captain America?"Asked Vampire by Night

"With your own Quinjet."Said Shadowcat and she's show them their Quinjet.

"WOW!"Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man

"Let's drive!"Said Vampire by Night

"Hold on. You need more to help. Barbara come here."Said Iceman and the blonde girl

name Mockingbird or real name as Barbara Morse is show up.

"Hi."Said Mockingbird

"WOW!"Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man

"Dude! She's totally sexy!"Whisper A-Bomb

"Are you thinking only about having girlfriend right?"Asked Spider-Man

"Most of the time!"Said A-Bomb

"Sorry but I my heart is hard to win."Said Mockingbird and she's walk into the Quinjet.

"This... is gonna be... a... looooong mission!"Said Spider-Man

The Team drive the Quinjet and fly it out from the Avengers Island to meet Captain America at the harbor of New York City.

"Hi Cap!"Said Spider-Man

"It's good to see you and your team again, Spider-Man."Said Captain America

"So... what is our mission is? Take down the leader of the Atlantean Barbarians?"Asked Vampire by Night

"That was job of me and Namor, you kids go to help Triton and the Atlantean Soldiers

to clear the HYDRA-Bots and the barbarians away from Atlantis."Said Captain America

"WHAT?! I thought we will fight alongside with each other!"Said A-Bomb

"No much time! We must go... now!"Said Captain America and he's run into Quinjet

along with the Team and dive into the ocean and go to Atlantis.

Later at Atlantis...

"Welcome to Atlantis."Said Captain America

"WOW!"Said Spider-Man, A-Bomb, Mockingbird and Vampire by Night

"It's the city with dome in the sea!"Said Spider-Man

"And look who are the guys who try to break in!"Said Mockingbird and she's point to the Atlantean Barbarians and HYDRA-Bots.

The HYDRA-Bots are shooting laser from the cannons on their heads to break the dome to go into the city.

"Auto-Pilot mode."Said Computer after Captain America activate the Auto-Pilot mode.

"Let's move!"Said Mockingbird and she's go to wear the submarine suit with Captain America and her teammates.

"Now let's go!"Said Spider-Man when the Quinjet was landed.

The Team and Captain America swim out from the Quinjet and go to the battle.

A-Bomb roll himself and fall throught head of three HYDRA-Bots. Mockingbird use her Bo-Staff hit the many of Atlantean Barbarians.

Spider-Man shoot web into the cannons of two HYDRA-Bots and explode them.

Vampire by Night run with her super-speed on the ground of the ocean and create a tornado

and pull the many of HYDRA-Bots and Atlantean Barbarians into it and throw them away in the cliff.

"BOOM!"

"Guys!"Said Triton and he's swim to meet his teammates.

The HYDRA-Bots release the HYDRA Dreadnoughts from their heads to fight againts the Atlantean and the Team.

"NAMOR!"Shouted Captain America

"I'm here!"Said Sealord but then Attuma come behind him and punch him and throw him to Captain America.

"You two won't defeat me!"Said Attuma

"I heard that a lot Attuma, you're not the first person who said that to me."Said Captain America

"But I... will be the last!"Said Attuma

At the rock that behind Sealord and Captain America, the three HYDRA Dreadnoughts

are stand behind them and wait for the order of Attuma to shoot them.

"If you think you can use the tricks to cheat us... forget it!"Said Sealord and he's grab his trident

and throw it to the three HYDRA Dreadnoughts and destroy them.

"See!"Said Sealord

"Yes I see. Impressive!"Said Attuma

"Now... surrender!"Said Captain America

"I think not!"Said Attuma and HYDRA-Bot climb out from the cliff behind him.

"Now... who must surrender?"Asked Attuma

In the meantime at Atlantis...

Spider-Man shoot web to two Atlantean Barbarians and pull them to hit each other.

Tyrak is fighting with Triton, they both use their swords in thsi fight and Triton finally kick him and throw him hit HYDRA Dreadnought.

Orka is fighting with Mockingbird and he has break her Bo-Staff and then she's kick on his chin

and throw him to hit and throght head of HYDRA-Bot and it's fall on another HYDRA-Bot.

"That what's I called hot girl!"Said A-Bomb and then he's see HYDRA Dreadnought lock target at her.

So he's swim but the laser was lucn so he swim to to her and push her away and the laser is hit at him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed A-Bomb

"RICK!"Said Mockingbird

Vampire by Night and she's punch at face of Atlantean Barbarian and she's heard that and swim to look at A-Bomb.

"What's happened?!"Asked Vampire by Night

"He saved my life!"Said Mockingbird and Vampire by Night take the pulse at his right hand.

"Don't worry Barbara, he's not yet dead."Said Vampire by Night

"PHEW!"Said Mockingbird

"But you has to take him to Quinjet immediately!"Said Vampire by Night

Meanwhile...

"We won't surrender!"Said Captain America

"I had enough with you two, this is the last change! Surrender!"Said Attuma

"Answer still... NO!"Said Sealord

"If you two not surrender. You two will died at here! KILL THEM!"Shouted Attuma and HYDRA-Bot charge it cannon

and prepare to shoot to Sealord and Captain America but then...

"NOOO!"Shouted Triton and he's throw his sword into cannon of HYDRA-Bot and explode it.

Spider-Man shoot web to Attuma and throw him hit at the rock and shock him.

"MASTER!"Shouted Tyrak and he's swim with Orka to carry Attuma.

"Master we have to retreat!"Said Orka

"The force of our ally was destroyed all."Said Tyrak

"Everyone retreat!"Said Attuma

"You heard the general now! RETREAT!"Shouted Orka and the every Atlantean Barbarians

are retreat follow Attuma, Orka and Tyrak to their secret base.

"YAY! We won!"Said Vampire by Night

"Let's get back to Avengers Island. I'm starving!"Said Spider-Man

Same night at 21:30 at Avengers Island in A-Bomb's room...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

"Come in."Said A-Bomb

"Umm... hi Rick."Said Mockingbird

"Oh hey Barbara. So... what did you want?"Asked A-Bomb

"Thank you... for... saved my life."Said Mockingbird

"Umm... sure."Said A-Bomb and Mockingbird kiss him on his cheek and walk out from the room but before whe will walk out...

"Wait a minute! You like me!"Said A-Bomb

"WHAT?! NO! I didn't like you like that!"Said Mockingbird

"Oh yeah? We will see it! Only time can tell!"Said A-Bomb

"But I think it's said never gonna happened!"Said Mockingbird and she's walk out from the his room.

In the meantime at HYDRA Secret Base Operation 637...

"Your army had failed me Skull!"Said Attuma

"I known, so that is why I sent my men into the Atlantis and take this."Said Red Skull and he's show him the capsule.

"Blood of Giganto, the ancient whale that will be awake when the army of enemy of Atlantis had break the glass dome into city."Said Attuma

"Yes, and with the DNA of that creature. We can finish the secret project that we had with the A.I.M and

destroy the Avengers, X-Men and the other heroes once and for all!"Said Red Skull

"But still had one problem, the infiltrator still not in the Avengers."Said Attuma

"I know that and I know one person who can help him to get join."Said Red Skull and he's contact to one person in Latveria

and it's show the young beautiful chinese woman in black chinese armor with cape and ten rings on a screen.

"It's your turn to move now."Said Red Skull 


	5. Infiltrator

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 5 Infiltrator

June 29 2013 at 15:39 at Latveria in the Royal Palace...

"Mistress Mandarin."Said Fin Fang Foom

"Fin Fang Foom. My loyal minion. I have work for you."Said Mei Li

"What did you want mistress?"Asked Fin Fang Foom

"While my husband, Victor Von Doom is working with his partners. I want you go to New York and steal the Arc Reactor for me."Said Mei Li

"As you wish for my mistress."Said Fin Fang Foom and he's transform from a humanoid form in giant chinese dragon

and fly out from the palace to New York at America.

"Now time for play... is come."Said Mei Li and she's wear all Makluan Rings and turn to be Mandarin.

June 30 2012 at 19:23 at New York City in Stark Solutions...

"BOOM!"

"ROARRR!"

"Why did they send you here?"Asked Iron Man and he's shoot laser to the giant chinese dragon.

"Not them. Only her. And because... of this!"Said Fin Fang Foom and he's show him and he's hold the Arc Reactor in his hand.

"Arc Reactor!"Said Iron Man

"Yes... she will like it!"Said Fin Fang Foom

"IRON MAN!"Shouted Reptil and he's transform into Velociraptor and grab Fin Fang Foom's tail.

"You won't stop her Iron Man!"Said Fin Fang Foom and he's fly away without know that Reptil is still grab his tail.

"REPTIL!"Shouted Iron Man

Same night at 20:15 at Avengers Island...

"TEAM!"Shouted Iron Man

"Iron Man!"Said Spider-Man

"Got new mission for you."Said Iron Man

"GREAT!"Said A-Bomb

"I will send you... to Latveria."Said Iron Man

"Can I change my mind? Because... you who ruled that country."Said A-bomb

"Doctor Doom is not troublemaker on this mission. It was his wife, Mei Li a.k.a Mandarin."Said Iron Man

"PHEW!"Said A-Bomb

"Don't be so sure Rick."Said Tigra

"Fin Fang Foom said Mandarin want the Arc Reactor. That's of all. He not said anymore and fly away with Reptil on his tail."Said Iron Man

"Reptil had been captured?!"Asked Ghost Rider

"We got to save him!"Said Mockingbird

"Reptil can take care of himself. Your mission is to find the Arc Reactor before Mandarin and her Doombots will hack in it."Said Iron Man

"Wait! She has her own Doombots?"Asked Vampire by Night

"Of course. She is Queen of Latveria."Said Spider-Man

"How did you know this?"Asked A-Bomb

"Hey! I'm Iron Man's sidekick."Said Spider-Man

In the meantime at Latveria in Royal Palace...

"Good job Fin Fang Foom."Said Mandarin and she's pick the Arc Reactor up with the telephaty of her purple ring.

"What are we gonna do next?"Asked Fin Fang Foom

"Wait for our partner, the A.I.M... to get this."Said Mandarin and she's go to wait for the A.I.M with Fin Fang Foom outside of her palace.

Outside of the Royal Palace, Reptil heard all about their plan that they will give the Arc Reactor to the A.I.M and contact to Iron Man.

In the Quinjet...

"Iron Man."Said Reptil

"Reptil!"Said Spider-Man

"Where are you dude?!"Asked A-Bomb

"Outside of the Royal Palace in Latveria. Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom will give

the Arc Reactor to the A.I.M that are now they called as partner."Said Reptil

"A.I.M ally themselves with Doctor Doom's wife?!"Asked Vampire by Night

"Why did they do this?"Asked Iron Man

"First HYDRA and the Atlantean Barbarians..."Said Tigra

"And now A.I.M and royal family of Latveria."Said Ghost Rider

"Why the bad guys are act so strange in these few months?"Asked Mockingbird

"And what are they want from A.I.M?"Asked Iron Man

"I don't know. But it can't be good. We have to stop them before

the A.I.M will reach their hands on Arc Reactor!"Said Reptil and he's cancel the contact.

"I agree with this idea."Said A-Bomb

At throneroom of Royal Palace of Latveria...

"Of course M.O.D.O.C, we have the Arc Reactor in our hands."Said Mandarin and she's show it to M.O.D.O.C, the leader of A.I.M.

"Impressive, Queen of Latveria. I will send my men to get it. And don't... play... any tricks!"Said M.O.D.O.C

"I won't do that."Said Mandarin

Meanwhile in the Quinjet...

"Okay... we are now enter that Kingdom of Latveria."Said Mockingbird

"Prepare for everything kids because..."Said Iron Man

"BOOM!"

The many of lasers that shot by the Doombots are hit at the Quinjet

"Unidentified flying object had invaded into the Kingdom of Latveria."Said Doombot

"Begin Opeartion: Protect Kingdom."Said Doombot and it's shoot missiles along with the other Doombots to the Quinjet.

"We won't survive from this!"Said A-Bomb

"No... if I'm here!"Said Iron Man and he's fly out from the Quinjet and grab it before it fall hit the ground and then land it on the ground.

"WOW! That was close!"Said A-Bomb

"I... hate that!"Said Tigra

"Don't worry beauty. I'll protect you with my skull... and my FIRE!"Said Ghost Rider and the the Doombots rise up from the underground.

"Okay... you can start with these guys."Said Tigra and she's open her claws and run to one of the Doombots and cut it head.

"Girl..."Said Ghost Rider and he's whip his fire chain to cut heads of two Doombots behind him.

In the meantime at the Royal Palace of Latveria...

"Mistress."Said Fin Fang Foom and he's point to the A.I.M Ship that sent by M.O.D.O.C to meet them.

"Finally!"Said Mandarin and the two special agents of A.I.M name Crimson Dynamo and Whiplash walk out from the ship with the A.I.M troopers.

"Arc Reactor?"Asked Crimson Dynamo

"Here."Said Mandarin and she's show it to them.

"Nice work Mandarin!"Said Whiplash

"It's took a year for Fin Fang Foom to win Iron Man and steal the Arc Reactor."Said Mandarin

"What about me?"Asked Reptil and he's jump out from the roof and kick the one of the A.I.M troopers at the wall.

"Kill him! Brother come with me!"Said Crimson Dynamo and he's pick up the Arc Reactor and run to the ship.

"As you said, my brother."Said Whiplash

Reptil transform into Nothronychus and use his claws cut the Doombots and punch the A.I.M troopers fall on the ground.

"We have to get out of here!"Said Whiplash

"Not so fast!"Said Reptil and he's transform into Acrocanthosaurus and bite the generator of the ship

and the Arc Reactor is fall from the ship and drop in front of Reptil.

"Got it!"Said Reptil and Crimson Dynamo shoot laser to him and Whiplash use his laser whips grab his neck and shock him.

"ROARRR!"

"You can't defeat us! Kid!"Said Crimson Dynamo

"Now... let's give you ticket to go back to the..."Said Whiplash and then Iron Man shoot aser to him.

"OUCH!"Said Whiplash

"Brother! You gonna paid for hurt my younger brother Iron Man!"Said Crimson Dynamo and he's run to grab him.

"Sorry but..."Said Tigra and she's jump down from the roof with Mockingbird and kick him.

"We can't let you do that!"Said Mockingbird and she's kick him at face.

"Sweet victory!"Said Tigra

"This is not over. You hero scum!"Said Crimson Dynamo and he's carry Whiplash with him and fly away to somewhere.

"Where Mandarin and her dragon?"Asked Spider-Man

"I don't know. They had to escape between me fight with them."Said Reptil

"WOW! Dude you confront with the A.I.M, Mandarin and Fin Fang Foom alone!"Said A-Bomb and he's hug Reptil.

"You rock!"Said Vampire by Night

"Yeah! I know! Now... your hug are killing me!"Said Reptil

"Oops! Sorry."Said A-Bomb

"Okay... now have only one thing to do."Said Iron Man

"What is it Tony?"Asked Tigra

"Help me get the Arc Reactor back to Stark Solutions!"Said Iron Man

"Oh crud!"Said Ghost Rider and he's go to help Iron Man pick up the Arc Reactor with his teammates.

"Oh and after this Reptil. I will present your name to join the Avengers. And all they have to do just decide."Said Iron Man

"Really?! I might got a change to join the Avengers?!"Asked Reptil

"Of course! But now... help me get the Arc Reactor back to Stark Solutions!"Said Iron Man

In the meantime at A.I.M Secret Base Operation 463...

"We have failed to you mighty M.O.D.O.C!"Said Crimson Dynamo

"Actully we won."Said M.O.D.O.C

"What?!"Asked Whiplash and M.O.D.O.C contact to Red Skull.

"You plan is work Skull. The infiltrator is now already inside the kids."Said M.O.D.O.C

"Perfect!"Said Red Skull 


	6. Land Of Monsters

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 6 Land Of Monsters

July 2 2013 at 19:24 at New York City...

"Given up Whirlwind!"Said Spider-Man and he's ride his Spider-Cycle follow him with A-Bomb, Mockingbird and Triton.

"FOOL!"Shouted Whirlwind and he's shoot create tornado and shoot it to them.

"Is no ones have ever teach you to don't robbed the jewel store?!"Asked Mockingbird and she's jump out from her motorcycle and kick him on his chin.

"OUCH!"Said Whirlwind

"Less talk girl!"Said A-Bomb and he's roll himself hit at Whilrwind.

"More smash!"Said A-Bomb

"Surrender Whirlwind."Said Triton

"Surrender? I think-"Said Whirlwind and then he was teleport by someone.

"Where did... he go?"Asked Spider-Man

In the Unknown Location...

"What's just happened?!"Asked Whirlwind

"AHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed The Man

"Who's dare?!"Asked Whirlwind

"ROARRR!"

"Show yourself!"Said Whirlwind and then the man who wear the glass dome on his head show up.

"Who... are... you?!"Asked Whirlwind

"My name... is... Mysterio!"Said Mysterio and he's release the small red gargoyles from his cape to Whirlwind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Whirlwind

In the meantime at New York City...

"You got to be kidding me!"Said Spider-Man

"I told you! This is work of magician!"Said Vampire by Night

"Just somekind of technology!"Said Spider-Man

"Oh yeah? So what is it?"Asked Tigra

"Umm... the fireworks and a teleportation!"Said Spider-Man

"Seriously?"Asked Tigra

"Believe us Peter. This is the work of magic!"Said Vampire by Night

"Iron Man once said no magic!"Said Spider-Man

"You spended your time with him too much!"Said Ghost Rider

"Of course! He's Iron Man's sidekick."Said A-Bomb

"So... where did Whirlwind go?"Asked Triton

"We not mastered of magic so much but we have friend who can help."Said Vampire by Night

"So where is she?"Asked A-Bomb

"She's in New York like us just..."Said Vampire by Night

"On our side... Monster side."Said Tigra

At 20:00 at Strange Mansion...

"Welcome to Mansion of Legion of Monsters."Said Tigra

"Can you monsters tell us what is this side of city again?"Asked A-Bomb

"Side of New York City that was ruled by the Monsters like us."Said Ghost Rider

"Why do you ask for it?"Asked Spider-Man

"Why?"Asked A-Bomb

"Because it's freak Barbara out!"Said Spider-Man and he's point to Mockingbird.

"Sorry Barbara."Said A-Bomb and he's walk near her and grab her shoulders.

"Hello is anyone in there?"Asked Vampire by Night and she's knock the door.

"BOOM!"

"What's going on?"Asked Tigra and she's see mummy and vampire woman float out from the window after the explosion.

"N'Kantu! Lilith!"Shouted Vampire by Night

"ROARRR!"

Wendigo King was throw out through the wall by someone in the mansion.

"Behold... the Might of Mysterio!"Shouted Mysterio and he's show the Whirlwind that controlled by him to the Team.

"HA! I knew it! That it was the work of that fake magician Mysterio!"Said Spider-Man

"You dare called me fake?! You will pay for that!"Said Mysterio and he's release the small red gargoyles from his cape to them.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"Laughed Mysterio

"ENOUGH!"Shouted The Woman

"WHAT?!"Asked Spider-Man and he's see the young blonde woman show up with muscular man with axe.

"What is the meaning of this Amora?!"Asked Mysterio

"Amora... like... Amora the Enchantress?!"Asked Tigra

"Mysterio we got what we wanted now."Said Amora

"But I want to finish all of them! NOW!"Said Mysterio

"After my master and his allies have what we got. You can kill all of them! Executioner!"Said Amora and Executioner grab Mysterio and

hit his axe on the ground and freeze the Team and Amora teleport them to somewhere else that far from here.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed The Team

Later...

"Are you kids okay?"Asked Lilith

"Yeah! We think so!"Said Tigra

"Girls!"Shouted The Witch Girl

"Clea!"Said Tigra and she's run to hug her with Vampire by Night.

"I miss you girls!"Said Clea

"Guys. This is Clea Strange the apprentice of Doctor Strange."Said Tigra

"Are you...?"Asked A-Bomb

"I'm a witch Mr... umm..."Said Clea

"A-Bomb and this Spider-Man, Triton, Mockingbird and-"Said A-Bomb

"Danny the Ghost Rider!"Said Clea

"I already met her guys."Said Ghost Rider

"DANNY!"Shouted Ghost Rider (Johnny)

"JOHNNY!"Shouted Ghost Rider (Danny) and Ghost Rider walk out from the door of the mansion.

"Nina!"Shouted the Werewolf and he's go to hug his niece.

"I miss you too Uncle Jack."Said Nina

"Doctor Strange, Manphibian and Living Gargoyle are still inside."Said The Living Mummy

"Let's find them!"Said Spider-Man

"No need."Said Doctor Strange and he's fly out with Living Gargoyle and carrying Manphibian in his arms.

"Doctor!"Said Clea

"I'm glad to see you still alive Gorgolla"Said The Living Mummy

"Thanks for worry about me, N'Kantu."Said The Living Gargoyle

"Wait! Where's Man-Thing?"Asked Werewolf by Night and the ground that he's stand start to move and tur to be Man-Thing.

"Oh! Dare you are!"Said Werewolf by Night and Man-Thing grab him and put him down on the ground.

"Umm... don't want to interrupt but where did exactly those guys go now?"Asked A-Bomb

"Amora said her master and his allies..."Said Lilith

"Then be only one place to find in New York... of Monsters!"Said the Living Mummy

At the Airship...

"This is what we got."Said Amora and she's give the Eye of Agamotto to her master Surtur.

"Excellent Enchantress!"Said Loki

"With the power of this Amulet. We will won the Avengers!"Said Surtur

"I think not!"Said Spider-Man and he's shoot web to Eye of Agamotto and pull into his hand.

"Catch them!"Said Surtur and Executioner hit his axe on the ground but A-Bomb roll himself and hit him before he will hit the axe.

"Let me handle this! Whirlwind... attack!"Said Mysterio and Whirlwind created tornado and shoot it to them.

"HEY!"Shouted The Living Mummy

"HMM?"

"Take this!"Said The Living Mummy and he's use his Badage Whip hit Surtur at face.

"OUCH!"Said Surtur and The Living Gargoyle grab him and throw him to Mysterio.

"OUCH!"Said Mysterio and he's release the small red gargoyles from his cape to attack the Team and the Legion.

"Fire out!"Said Clea and she's shoot fire from her hands to the small red gargoyles and destroy all of them.

Manphibian and Werewolf by Night punch at face of Whirlwind and throw him hit at the wall.

Vampire by Night and Tigra use their claws cut cape of Mysterio.

"NOOO! My cape!"Said Mysterio and mockingbird jump to him and kick at his face and break his glass dome.

"OUCH!"Said Mysterio

"Enchantress!"Said Surtur

"Yes sir!"Said Amora and she's teleport Surtur, Executioner and herself back Muspelheim.

"Well... at least we got two supervillains."Said Spider-Man and he's look at unconcious Mysterio and Whirlwind.

Later at Legion of Monsters Mansion...

"Thanks."Said Doctor Strange when Clea give the Eye of Agamotto back to him.

"I'm glad to be useful."Said Clea

"Speaking about useful. How about join us?"Asked Tigra

"Me? In your Team?!"Asked Clea

"What do you think?"Asked Ghost Rider

"Yes... YES! YES!"Said Clea and she's hug Tigra and Vampire by Night.

"Welcome to the Team... Clea."Said Mockingbird

"And for you two... I'm just... want to say... sorry for don't believe you."Said Spider-Man

"Don't worry Peter. We always forgive you."Said Tigra

"Thanks. Best girls ever that every teams wanted!"Said Spider-Man

At HYDRA Secret Base Operation 637...

"We might lost the Eye of Agamotto but we... having this!"Said Amora and she's show the light of the Eye of Agamotto to Red Skull.

"Another one target... down!"Said Red Skull 


	7. The End Of Lethal Legion

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 7 The End Of Lethal Legion

July 5 2013 at 16:40 at New York City...

"BOOM!"

"What the heck are those things?"Asked White Queen

"They're... Giant Robots!"Said Nightcrawler

"I think we more like... Giant Doombots!"Said Scarlet Witch

"Try to slow them down. I'll get the Avengers."Said Quicksilver and he's run to Avengers Mansion.

"Okay..."Said Magik

"What're we gonna do Scott?"Asked Rogue

"Attack them!"Said Cyclops and he's shoot laser from his eyes to the Giant Doombots.

In the meantime at Avengers Mansion...

"Iron Man I..."Said Quicksilver

"We already know."Said Iron Man

"So what are you guys waiting for? Go and help us X-Men to take them down!"Said Quicksilver

"We need to know the location of Doctor Doom."Said Captain America

"Easy. Latveria Embassy... or might his palace in Latveria."Said Quicksilver

"We already scan the both place..."Said Vision

"Nothing."Said Sealord

"WHAT?!"Asked Quicksilver

"BOOM!"

Colossus was throw by one of Giant Doombots and he fell in front of the Avengers.

"It's... hurt!"Said Colossus

In the meantime at Baxter Building...

"You won't get away from this Doom!"Said Invisible Woman

"And she's mean..."Said Lyja

"All of you!"Said The Thing when he's look at the Lethal Legion.

"Actully Ben Grimm..."Said Doctor Doom

"It was just... the beginning!"Said Leader

At Avengers Island...

"Team."Said Shadowcat

"What's going on Kitty?"Asked Spider-Man

"Message from Iron Man."Said Iceman and he's open it.

"Team... we need your help."Said Iron Man

2 hours later in the Quinjet...

"Now... let's test the Kree Tech!"Said Spider-Man and he's press the button into the invisible mode.

"Can you tell me again how did you get Kree Tech?"Asked Tigra

"Stark Solutions had study Kree and Skrull Tech after the war of Kree and Skrull had end."Said Spider-Man

"And be as Iron Man's sidekick. This allow you to get the stuffs right?"Asked Mockingbird

"Of course!"Said Spider-Man

2 hours ago...

"We had report that the Giant Doombots of Doctor Doom and his Lethal Legion had been rampage throught New York City."Said Wasp

"While we are dealing with the robots..."Said Black Panther

"You kids had to find the location of the Lethal Legion and defeat them FAST!."Said Iron Man

"You can trust us Iron Man."Said Triton

Return to the present...

"Scanning 75% from 100%."Said Mockingbird

"Wherever they are. They can't hide too long."Said Ghost Rider

"Not in the both place..."Said Spider-Man

"What?!"Asked A-Bomb

"We're scanning in the most possibility place that Lethal Legion might be right?"Asked Spider-Man

"Yes."Said Vampire by Night

"Of course."Said Clea

"Why do you ask?"Asked Tigra

Meanwhile at New York City...

"BOOM!"

"We need to get civilians out of here!"Said Black Widow and she's shoot laser to the Giant Doombot.

"That is work for S.H.I.E.L.D hottie. We're Avengers!"Said Hawkeye and he's shoot explosive arrows to the Giant Doombots.

Reptil transform into Ankylosaurus and use his tail hit at right leg of Giant Doombot and then at face and destroy it.

Iron Man, Wasp and Yellowjacket shoot laser to the two Giant Doombots and Iron Man use unibeam to head of Giant Doombots and destroy them.

Thor shoot lightning to head of Giant Doombot and destroy it. Vision and Cyclops shoot laser to chest of Giant Doombot.

Hulk throw Wolverine to head of Giant Doombot and he cut its head off.

White Queen use her telepathy pick Giant Doombots up and throw into them into sea.

Sealord called the Giganto from Atlantis to help fight againts the Giant Doombots.

Giganto quickly come out from the sea and destroy the Giant Doombot.

"ROARRR!"

"Giganto?! Really?!"Asked Iron Man

"It's my only choice."Said Sealord

"I seriously don't like that killer whale."Said Iron Man

"Because once it's already eaten you? I'm still remember it AHAHAHAAA!"Laughed Sealord

"... Atlantean."Said Iron Man and he's fly to GIant Doombot and punch through it head and destroy it.

"They're too many!"Said Nightcrawler and he's teleport himself into head of Giant Doombot and break it out from inside.

Rouge absorb power of unconcious Colossus and use it to fight againts the Giant Doombots.

Gambit throw his cards that cover with aura to legs of Giant Doombots and destroy them.

"Keep fighting! Hope that the kids found where Doom and the Lehal Legion are now."Said Iron Man

"ROARRR!"

Giganto grab Giant Doombot and bite it at head and destroy it.

Meanwhile in the Quinjet...

"Impossible!"Said Mockingbird

"This is insane Peter!"Said A-Bomb

"Yeah! I know but... Doom hate the Fantastic Four-I mean Five!"Said Spider-Man

"And you think he's go inside with his friends, take them down ad controlled the Giant Doombots from there?"Asked Clea

"Most insane idea ever!"Said Tigra

"You can't judge him by hate his hate!"Said Ghost Rider

"Another choice?"Asked Spider-Man

"No. But I still think that is an idoit idea."Said Ghost Rider

"If you're right. Let's scan the Baxter Building."Said Mockingbird and she's fly the Quinjet to New York.

Later...

"Kids?!"Asked Iron Man

"We don't have much time now. Scanning!"Said Spider-Man and Mockingbrid start to scan the Baxter Building.

"You're right he and the Legion were there a whole time!"Said Mockingbird

"Let's take him down!"Said Spider-Man and Mockingbird land the Quinjet on Baxter Building and go with other defeat the Lethal Legion.

"Soon... the whole world be our!"Said Living Laser

"Yes Laser. Soon."Said Doctor Doom

"I think not Doom!"Said Mockingbird and she's jump out and kick him at face.

"ATTACK!"Shouted Doctor Doom and Living Laser and Abomination run to grab her

but A-Bomb roll himself hit them and float hit the wall.

"Thank you Rick."Said Mockingbird

"Of course hottie."Said A-Bomb and Spider-Man shoot web at the Leader and pull him to hit Magneto.

"OUCH!"Said Magneto and he's get the Leader off him and use his power pick two metal up and throw to Spider-Man.

"Change metal into feathers of bird."Said Clea and she's change the metal into bird feathers.

"I will show you my magic!"Said Loki and he's shoot black fire to her.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamed Clea

"Like it?!"Asked Loki and then Vampire by Night and Tigra come and kick him at face.

"It's over Doom! Surrender!"Said Doctor Doom

"I think not!"Said Doctor Doom and then mysterious fire come from behind him and burn his back.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Doctor Doom and Spider-Man punch him fall on the ground. Now all Giant Doombots turn to be inactivated.

"Thank you Johnny."Said Spider-Man and the man who attack him turn out his fire and reveal to be a skrull.

"What?! A Skrull?!"Asked A-Bomb

"My name is Torus Storm. I'm son of Johnny and Lyja Storm."Said Torus

"How did you get here?"Asked Clea

"My dad and uncle Reed contact to me that their home was attacked

by Doctor Doom and the Lethal Legion."Said Torus and he's go free his aunt and The Thing.

"It's good to see you again my nephew."Said Invisible Woman

"So... well... can you come with us? As part of our team?"Asked Spider-Man

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hang on! He just come back!"Said The Thing

"Uncle Ben, please. I will be honor to fight along with you."Said Torus

"So... what're you gonna calling yourself?"Asked A-Bomb

"I think... Super-Storm!"Said Super-Storm

"Nice name!"Said Spider-Man

"Welcome to the Team... Super-Storm."Said Vampire by Night and she's kiss him on his cheek and look at him with sweet eyes.

"Vampire in love!"Whisper Spider-Man 


	8. The Wedding

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 8 The Wedding

July 10 2013 at 08:49 at New York City...

"EVERYONE!"Shouted Torus

"What now Torus?"Asked Spider-Man

"We got be invited to the wedding!"Said Torus

"WHAT?!"Asked Everyone

5 hours later at Xanadu Plain at Titan Moon...

"Did we...?"Asked A-Bomb

"On Titan Moon. The new homeworld of the Skrull Kingdom."Said Torus

"This place is so beautiful!"Said Tigra

"We Skrull terraformed it to have more oxygen for us to survive. You guys are not the only race to breath oxygen."Said Torus

"So... where the Royal Palace of the King?"Asked Vampire by Night

"This is just a spaceport for people that not Skrull. We're in the Plain of Xanadu."Said Torus

"Very funny if you thought."Said Tigra

"For first I will guide you guys to see... the fauna and flora of us."Said Torus and he's run out from the ship and lead them into the forest.

5 hours ago...

"All that you guys have to do is defense the wedding from this insase Super-Skrull."Said Yellowjacket

"If the wedding goes on well. The Kree and Skrull will finally become friendly at each others."Said Iron Man

"And they will accept to be our allies along with Shi'ar and Cotati."Said Wasp

"Understood."Said Spider-Man

Return to the Present...

"There!"Said Torus

"WOW!"Said Tigra

"The herd of the real living Lystosaurus and Dicynodon?!"Asked Spider-Man

"But on Earth they're gone extinct!"Said Vampire by Night

"That are Lystosaurus and Dicynodont of yours, not us."Said Torus and he's grab a wood and give it to a young Lystosaurus.

"ROARRR!"

"What was that?!"Asked A-Bomb and he look at the beast that roared out.

"Is that... a... Gorgonopsian?"Asked Spider-Man

"Yes it is. The biggest and most dangerous predator ever. We Skrull are their meal too."Said Torus

"I think we should go to the wedding right now."Said A-Bomb

"ROARRR!"

The Gorgonopsian are jump out from the bush and start to chase after the Lystosaurus and Dicynodon.

"ROARRR!"

In Redon City...

"... and that's why most of people of galaxy are mistake us for reptiles. But we're the mammal-like reptiles."Said Torus

"Yeah! Interesting."Said Spider-Man

"Can you tell me again who is the guy who name this city as Redon?"Asked Tigra

"Redon is mean mighty in ancient Skrull Language and the guy who name it is the Skrull Ambassador."Said Torus

"Ohh..."Said Tigra

Meanwhile on the building...

"So... the Avengers send their kids to stop me? They're wrong!"Said Kl'rt and he's look down at picture of Princess Anelle that he has.

"The Princess belong to me! No matter to has another war with Kree! She... is... mine! FOREVER!"Said Kl'rt and he's shoot fire to Vampire by Night.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Vampire by Night

"NINA!"Shouted Torus and his body is cover wth fire and shoot to Kl'rt on the building.

"FOOL! You can't defeat the Super-Skrull!"Said Kl'rt

"What the Super-Skrlls like you Kl'rt?"Asked Criti Noll

"Criti Noll! Rl'nnd!"Said Klr't

"This rage had to be stop Kl'rt!"Said Rl'nnd

"I think... not!."Said Kl'rt and he's turn to be invisible and escape.

Criti Noll and Rl'nnd come down from the building and go to look at the Team.

"Are you guys okay?"Asked Criti Noll

"Nina was hurted!"Said Torus and he's carry Nina with him.

"We will take care of her."Said Rl'nnd and he's carry Nina with him and Criti Noll to heal her.

"Look like have only four of us that must face that insane Super-Skrull."Said Spider-Man

Later at the Royal Palace...

"Your majesty Queen Veranke, Princess Anelle and the Ambassador."Said Super-Storm

"It is honor to meet you."Said Anelle

"Did Iron Man told you kids about what did you have to do?"Asked Veranke

"Of course we he hold! I mean told!"Said Spider-Man

"So who is the guy that the beautiful princess like you gonna marry with?"Asked A-Bomb

"Captain Mar-Vell, my love!"Said Anelle

"Wait! But he is a Kree! Kree is a mammal! And you are reptile!"Said A-Bomb

"Ahem...! We're mammal-like reptiles."Said Super-Storm

"Oops! Sorry!"Said A-Bomb

"Now guys let guard the palace!"Said Spider-Man

Meanwhile in the Xanadu Plain...

The Thrinaxodon was chase by a Meganeuropsis nearly the river. At that river Kl'rt is sitting near the bank of the river.

At that moment...

"ROARRR!"

Proterosuchus jump out from the water to bite Kl'rt but he's punch it with his rock hand and it's float back into the river.

"GRRRAAAAA!"Shouted Kl'rt and he's burn the bush near him.

"No matter of what! I must have her! Even I have to crush her bone!"Said Kl'rt and his body is cover with fire and fly to the Royal Palace.

Outside of the Royal Palace...

"Still no any singe of Kl'rt."Said A-Bomb

"I think he give up."Said Tigra

"I think not!"Said Spider-Man and he's point on the sky.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Shouted Kl'rt and he's srtecth his arms that cover with fire to punch them.

Inside the Royal Palace...

"Now... we all Kree, Skrull, Cotati and Shi'ar. We're come here to witness the love of Princess Anelle and Captain Mar-Vell."Said Ronan

Outside of the Royal Palace...

"OUCH!"Said Spider-Man when he was throw to hit the wall by Kl'rt.

A-Bomb roll himself to Kl'rt but he's turn himself into rock and punch at A-Bomb very hard annd throw him to Super-Storm.

Tigra run like a tiger to Kl'rt and use her claws make a scar at his right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kl'rt and he's punch at Tigra and he's grab her and throw her to Spider-Man but he catch her first.

Inside the Royal Palace...

"Princess Anelle, are you gonna accept Captain Mar-Vell as your husband?"Asked Ronan

"Yes, I accept."Said Anelle

"Captain Mar-Vell, are you gonna accept Princess Anelle as your wife?"Asked Ronan

"Yes, I accept."Said Captain Mar-Vell

"From what I'm heard from you two. I'm now can say you're husband and wife."Said Ronan

"YAY!"Shouted Everyone

"Now I will get the contract from the Supreme Intelligence."Said Ronan

Outside of the Royal Palace...

"OUCH!"Said the Team

"Now... you will... DIE!"Shouted Kl'rt

At that moment...

"BOOM!"

"What?!"Asked Kl'rt

Rl'nnd shoot laser from his eyes to him while Criti Noll grow himself bigger and step on Kl'rt.

"OUCH! How dare you?!"Asked Kl'rt then Vampire by Night run from unknown

and punch at his face very hard and he's fall on the ground.

"AHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Kl'rt and he's fall on the ground.

"NINA!"Said Super-Storm and he's run to hug Vampire by Night.

"We will take him to the Capital Prison."Said Criti Noll and he's carry Kl'rt up and go with Rl'nnd to the Capital Prison.

"Well... we finished our mission!"Said Tigra

"Now... let get foods and drinks in the wedding! I'm starving!"Said Spider-Man

"Me too!"Said A-Bomb

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!"Said Spider-Man and he's run into the Royal Palace with his teammates. 


	9. Intruders

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 9 Intruders

July 20 2013 at 20:39 at New York City...

"Stop right there Blizzard!"Said Tigra

"You will never escape!"Said Mockingbird

"I don't think so girls!"Said Blizzard and he's shoot ice ray to them.

"I warn you now!"Said Tigra and she's run to Blizzard and kick him at face.

"Take this!"Said Mockingbird and she's use her Bo-Staff hit at his face.

"AHHHHHH!"Screamd Blizzard and he's shoot ice ray to them.

"Miss again!"Said Mockingbird

"Why don't Mizzard? that's mean missed every target that you shoot!"Said Tigra

"ENOUGH!"Shouted Blizzard and he's throw an ice bomb to them.

"BOOM!"

"C-co-cold!"Said Tigra

"Can't deal with cold girls?"Said Blizzard and he's walk near them.

"Let me help you girls. I know what to do."Said Blizzard and then Mockingbird use her Bo-Staff hit at his legs and stand up and kick him away.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Blizzard

"Surrender!"Said Mockingbird and she's carry Tigra up.

"NEVER!"Shouted Blizzard and then Hulk jump out from behind and punch him fall on the ground.

"OUCH!"Said Blizzard and he's fall unconcious.

"Thanks Hulk!"Said Tigra

"But how did you know we're here?"Asked Mockingbird

"I heard the fight at here."Said Hulk and he's carry Blizzard with him.

"Ohh..."Said Tigra

"Now... I'll take Blizzard to S.H.I.E.L.D."Said Hulk and he;'s jump away and carry Blizzard with him.

"Bye Hulk."Said Mockingbird

"Let's get back to Avengers Island."Said Tigra

"But first... cheese fries!"Said Mockingbird and she's point to the restaurant.

Later at Avengers Island...

"Is anyone wants cheese... fries?!"Asked Mockingbird and she was shock by the look of the headqauter.

"WOW! What happened here?"Asked Tigra

"And why everything were destroyed?"Asked Mockingbird

"Let's check the security system."Said Tigra and she and Mockingbird go to the security room to check out what was happened.

"Now let see..."Said Mockingbird

"There!"Said Tigra

In the video...

"Is anyone see Mockingbird?"Asked A-Bomb

"No. Why?"Asked Triton

"I wanna ask her to... umm... uhh..."Said A-Bomb

"Date?"Asked Clea

"Ohh... how could I gonna talk to her?"Asked A-Bomb

"Is anyone see Nina? She's borrow my chain."Said Ghost Rider

"No."Said Spider-Man and Mockingbird go to look at camera in the gym.

"I love you Torus!"Said Nina

"I love you too!"Said Torus and he and Nina kiss and embrace at each other.

"BOOM!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Nina and Torus

The brick-headed giant robot name Awesome Android walk inside with the female slender robot name Jocasta.

"Take them Awesome Android!"Said Jocasta

"With pleasure Mistress Jocasta!"Said Awesome Android and he's run to Nina and Torus and grab them

and hit them to unconcious on the ground.

"To the living room!"Said Jocasta

"Yes sir Mistress Jocasta."Said Awesome Android

Later in the Living Room...

"BOOM!"

"What are those things?"Asked Clea and Jocasta shoot laser to her.

"OUCH!"Said Clea and she's fall unconcious.

Awesome Android put down Torus and Nina and run to fight with A-Bomb and Triton.

Jocasta punch at belly of Ghost Rider and throw him hit Spider-Man.

Awesome Android pick A-Bomb up and throw him at Triton.

"Other two are still not yet return."Said Awesome Android

"We will waiting for them."Said Jocasta

Mockingbird close the video.

"We need to find them!"Said Tigra

"Let's move!"Said Mockingbird and she's walk out from the security room with Tigra then sofa was throw out from behind.

"Look out!"Said Tigra and she's push Mockingbird away and the sofa hit her.

"GREER!"Shouted Mockingbird and she's see Awesome Android and Jocasta walk out from the shadow.

"Two robots againts one girl! You won't win!"Said Jocasta

Mockingbird run to the and use her Bo-Staff hit at face of Jocasta and Awesome Android but she was grab by

Awesome Android and he's throw her away, then she's stood up and run away.

"Forget about her. We got another one now."Said Jocasta and Awesome Android go to pick Tigra up and go with Jocasta.

At Mockingbird's Room...

"Okay... I must be..."Said Mockingbird and now she can't hold her fear anymore and start to cry out.

"What am I gonna do?"Asked Mockingbird

"Be yourself and face the fear."Said Vision

"Vision?! How did you get here?"Asked Mockingbird

"I detect the signal of the robots that was created by my own creator."Said Vision

"You mean... you know those two?"Asked Mockingbird

"Not exactly but I see that you can win them at all."Said Vision

"I'm fear. I lost all of my friends."Said Mockingbird and she's hug Vision.

"No they're still alive. I saw them still holding the others with them. They're in a war room."Said Vision

"Are they alive?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Completely 100%."Said Vision

"Let's break them into pieces!"Said Mockingbird

At the War Room...

"Look like your friend was just a coward being in form of female human."Said Jocasta

"I don't this so! She will come for us!"Said A-Bomb then Vision arrive and shoot laser to Awesome Android.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Awesome Android and he's go fight with Vision.

"Contain him! Conatain him!"Said Jocasta and he's go to help Awesome Android.

While Vision lure Jocasta and Awesome Android out, Mockingbird run in and release her friends from the laser cages.

"Thanks hottie!"Said A-Bomb

"Now let's kick butt of those robots!"Said Spider-Man and he's go to help Vision with the others.

Awesome Android was punch down on the ground by Vision and he's shoot laser to Jocasta and punch her fall on the ground.

"AWWW! You take all!"Said Tigra

"Villains are not toys to play with."Said Vision and then Jocasta touch his foot and then eyes of Vision turn from white into red.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Vision

"Vision!"Said Clea then Vision shoot laser eyes to all of them and they all fall unconcious and escape with Awesome Android and Jocasta.

Later...

"... Mockingbird are you okay?"Asked Hawkeye

"AHHHHHHH! I had the worst nightmare ever!"Said Mockingbird

"This is not a nightmare."Said Iron Man

"WHAT?!"Asked Mockingbird

"Vision has gone... along with those robots."Said Wasp

"Triton I need to talk to you... in private."Said Reptil

"Okay."Said Triton and he's go with Reptil.

"This is the news that I got. Few nights before I go into the one of HYDRA's base

and I heard Red Skull said about the infiltrator... in the Team."Said Reptil

"I'll check it."Said Triton


	10. Super-Adaptoid

The crossover story of Young Avengers and Young Justice

Disclamier: I don't own Young Avengers or Young Justice

Note : I replaced original members of Young Avengers with characters of team in my version

and some episodes will be my own episodes. And this story is post Kree and Skrull invasions.

Chapter 10 Super-Adaptoid

July 21 2013 at 17:30 at Avengers Island...

"I can't believe Vision is betrayed us!"Said Tigra

"I think not. It's look like someone re-program him."Said Spider-Man

"How did you know?"Asked A-Bomb

"I saw hand of the female robot name Jocasta touch Vision and after that.

His eyes became red and attack us."Said Spider-Man

"So... we're baits."Said Ghost Rider

"For the guy who wanted to catch Vision."Said Clea

"But who is he or she?"Asked Mockingbird

"I don't have any idea about who... but..."Said Spider-Man

"But what?"Asked Super-Storm

"Maybe..."Said Spider-Man

"Maybe what?"Asked Shadowcat and she's walk inside with Iceman.

"KITTY! ROBERT!"Said Everyone

"I thought you two were on a date!"Said A-Bomb

"Yes it is."Said Shadowcat

"Until we knew what happened. We ran back here."Said Iceman

"And we got new two teammates for you."Said Shadowcat and the blue-skinned girl and japanese boy walk inside.

"This is Neena Thurman and Shiro Yoshida."Said Iceman

"You can called me Domino."Said Neena

"And for me it's Sunfire."Said Shiro

"So what're you guys plan to do?"Asked Iceman

"We wanted to go after Vision and those mysterious robots!"Said Mockingbird

"Vision is responsible of the Avengers. They were the one who need to go after him and those robots."Said Shadowcat

"And don't break this order."Said Iceman and she's walk out with Shadowcat.

"So...?"Asked Domino

"What're we gonna do?"Asked Sunfire

"Follow me lead!"Said Spider-Man

At 18:00 at Hydro-Base in New York City...

"What did you kids wanted?"Asked S.H.I.E.L.D Agent

"We need to talk to Chemistro."Said Spider-Man

"But-"Said S.H.I.E.L.D Agent

"This is the emergency mission. We need his help."Said Spider-Man

"Fine."Said S.H.I.E.L.D Agent and they walk to find Chemistro.

At Unknown Location...

"... Where am I?"Asked Vision

"You're in the place that you must be with."Said The Man

"NO! YOU!"Said Vision

"Yes me!"Said The Man and he's walk out from the shadow with Jocasta and Awesome Android.

In the meantime at Hydro-Base...

"Where is that mad scientist?!"Asked A-Bomb and threaten to punch Chemistro at face.

"I won't betray my friend!"Said Chemistro

"Dude! You have a horrible friendship ever!"Said Spider-Man

"Tell us where he is!"Said Mockingbird

"Let's me try this."Said Domino and she's take him with her alone.

"Pleaseeee... tell us whereee... umm... hmm... he issss!"Said Domino and she's start to flirt at Chemistro.

"Sure hot girl! He's at the Surtsey Island in Iceland."Said Coemistro and them hes tro to kiss Domino

but she's slap at his face and throw him into his prison chamber and lock him inside.

"WOW!"Said A-Bomb

"She's hot 'n' rock!"Said Ghost Rider

"COOL!"Said Spider-Man

At Surtsey Island in the Lab...

"I must give order to you to let go of me."Said Vision

"Sorry I can't allow that."Said The Man

"Why? Mad Thinker... why do you do this to me?"Asked Vision

"You're my greatest creation Vision but not most violent."Said Mad Thinker and he's show his newest creation to Vision.

"Meet... the Super-Adaptoid!"Said Mad Thinker

"Why you-?"Asked Vision but Super-Adaptoid punch at his face.

"Unlike you Vision, the Super-Adaptoid don't need to infiltrate like you...

because he had knowledge about everything and everyone... in the Avengers!"Said Mad Thinker

On the surface of Surtsey Island...

"Okay... here we are."Said Mockingbird

"So...?"Asked Domino

"The island is volcanic island..."Said Spider-Man

"And?"Asked A-Bomb

"His lab must be in the underground."Said Spider-Man

In Lab...

"Well... look like I found the experiments for the Super-Adaptoid now!"Said Mad Thinker

"That robot is no match for them my creator!"Said Vision

"NO! They're no match for Super-Adaptoid!"Said Mad Thinker and Super-Adaptoid walk out from the Lab and go to fight the Team.

At the surface of Surtsey Island...

"There!"Said Spider-Man and he's run to the cave.

"This cave might be the way to Mad Thinker's lab!"Said Spider-Man

"Of course it is."Said Super-Adaptoid and he's run out from the cave and run to punch A-Bomb and he's float hit at the rock.

"HEY!"Said A-Bomb

"My name is Super-Adaptoid! The greatest creation of most violent robot of the Mad Thinker!"Said Super-Adaptoid

A-Bomb roll himself to hit Super-Adaptoid and he's float into the cave.

Then, he's stood up and roll himself like A-Bomb and hit them fall.

"How did that thing do that?!"Asked Vampire by Night

"He's adapt our technique!"Said Spider-Man

"Let's see how did he fight hand-to-hand!"Said Tigra and she's run to him

and use her claws hit at face of Super-Adaptoid.

Super-Adaptoid open the clas and hit at face as she did to him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"Screamed Tigra

"No one hurt my girlfriend!"Said Ghost Rider and he's throw his fire chain to his face leg, pull and throw him hit at the rock.

Vampire by Night run as fastest as her can and punch at face of Super-Adaptoid and Super-Storm and Sunfire shoot fire to him.

"They're useless."Said Super-Adaptoid and he's shoot fire to them.

Spider-Mand shoot his web to Super-Adaptoid and throw him to Domino and she's shoto blue fire from her guns and destroy his head.

"YES!"Said Spider-Man but Super-Adaptoid stand up and try to find his head.

"This can't be good!"Said Spider-Man

"Not for long!"Said Domino and she's shoot blue fire from her guns around the ground of Super-Adaptoid

and make him fall into the magma in the underground and turn inactivate but still not be destroy.

In Lab...

"NOOOOOO!"Shouted Mad Thinker

"See I told you."Said Vision and he's set himself free from the laser cage

and re-program Jocasta and Awesome Android to be on his side.

"WHAT?!"Asked Mad Thinker

"Destroy him!"Said Mad Thinker but Jocasta shoot laser to him

and Awesome Android grab him and imprisoned him into the laser cage.

Later they three go to meet the Team and thanks for their help.

"Thank you for set us free Vision."Said Jocasta

"Thanks."Said Awesome Android

"Want to come with me? Be as Avengers?"Asked Vision

"Thank you"Said Jocasta and she's go with Vision and Awesome Android back to the Avengers Mansion

and take Mad Thinker to S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Well... another good ending."Said Spider-Man

"Maybe not Pete..."Said Abomb and he's point into the pit of magma and see feet steps of Super-Adaptoid out of the magma.

"Something... tell me that Super-Adaptoid will return."Said Mockingbird

"With more powerful!"Said Tigra

In Subterranea Super-Adaptoid is fall on the ground and the Moloids accdient found him and bring him to Mole Man.

"Well, well, well! Look what we found AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"Laughed Mole Man


End file.
